If I Just Left
by YoungDovah
Summary: Fluttershy feels terrible about her life, but then gets kidnapped. The only pony who can save her is... Discord? As time runs out to save Fluttershy, Discord starts to wonder, is he doing this for his friend? Or for his true love? WARNING: Hardcore Fluttercord shipping! ALL ANTI-FLUTTERCORDS SHOULD STAY AWAY!
1. Chapter 1

_(Ok, I think I have an idea. Hold on to your hats!)_

Fluttershy ran into her bedroom, and buried her face in her pillow. Why were ponies so cruel to her? Why?

She dried her eyes, sniffling. No, she had to be strong. She had to be.

Then she teared up again. Why bother? No pony cared about her. Heck, they would be dancing with smiles on their faces if they heard she'd disappeared suddenly.

She buried her face in the pillow again, sobbing. She didn't even notice the shadows on the wall that began moving.

* * *

Later that day, Discord came along, knocking on her front door, holding a bouquet of roses. After a while of not being answered, he knocked again. "Fluttershy? Are you there?"

Frowning, he snapped his fingers, and teleported inside. "Fluttershy?"

It was then that he saw that the place was an absolute mess, dishes and furniture tossed around willy-nilly. Angel, Fluttershy's pet rabbit, was cowering in a corner, shivering.

Discord entered Fluttershy's room to find it empty. He then began to worry for the pegasus's safety.

_(Ok, that's literally all I have for this chapter.)_

Death a la Mode


	2. AN

Sorry for not updating, I will have the next chapter of If I Just Left up by tomorrow.

For now, don't forget to see my other fics, and please review.

But do not fear! I will have the next chapter done soon!

_Death a la Mode_


	3. Chapter 2

Discord held his head in his paws, looking down at the floor. He'd already searched all of Equestria, inch by inch. Twice. And there was still no sign of her.

Twilight Sparkle and Spike entered the room, walking to him. The princess cleared her throat. "Discord... I know you're not talking to anypony until you know where she is, but... Well, we've lost the trail. I'll try to get the other princesses to help."

He didn't respond to her.

She sighed, turning around. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Fluttershy awoke to find herself strapped to some kind of torture device. She started as a hoof was laid on her mouth.

"Hush, little pegasus. You aren't going anywhere."

The speaker was wearing a cloak that hid his face, but they didn't hide the blood red eyes that glinted with an insane kind of glee.

_Sorry this was so short, I'm trying to work around my writer's block. Please review._

_Death a la Mode_


	4. Chapter 3

_Someone just told me to quit this fanfic. This is my answer: Make me. I have some good ideas for this story, so you just telling me to quit ain't gonna work. Ok, back to the story._

Two stallions waited in a carriage as the cloaked pony approached them.

One of them, the thinner one, looked up, holding an ancient coin. "Sombra. My dear boy, it's about time you got back. Is the bait ready?"

The cloaked pony nodded. "She's in place. But why do we need the draconequus on our side?"

The more muscular one grabbed Sombra's neck, holding up a battle axe with his magic. "First, can I chop his head off?"

The thinner pony chuckled as Sombra struggled for breath. "I wish, but we need him, Other. Let him go."

Other growled, but let him go. "Fine. You're the boss."

Sombra got up, gasping, and First smiled imperialistically at him. "You are to follow orders, Shadow King. As if you even deserve that title..."

* * *

Discord stood, walking out of the cottage as the sun set. It had been three days already. If he had a lead on her location, he'd follow it.

He looked up as Luna approached, accompanied by a strange looking bat pony. The draconequus cocked his head to the side. "Princess Luna. And who is this?"

The bat pony looked up at Discord, showing that one eye was covered by a patch. "I believe I may know where she is, sir."


	5. Chapter 4

_Ok, updating time_

The bat pony, named Death a la Mode, sat down, holding his throat protectively. It had taken a while for Luna to pry the angry draconequus's claws from around his neck, but the pony had recovered exceedingly quickly.

"I was three leagues at sea when I got this information, so the exact location may have changed. But I can tell you that without my help, you won't be able to find her."

Discord glared at him, then turned to Luna. "Can he be trusted?"

The princess nodded. "He's a pirate lord, Discord. He's trading this information for a royal pardon. As long as that remains true, he can be trusted."

"Hmmph." Discord folded his arms. "Do continue, sir."

La Mode nodded, scratching his eye patch. "They're holding her in a castle not too far off. Not the castle of the two sisters, but another, older one."

Luna nodded. "The haunted castle. I'd heard of it, but never gone inside before..."

"Be glad you didn't. Two powerful unicorns make that place their home. And word has it they've recruited King Sombra."

Discord guffawed. "That's rich."

"Discord, please. He's the only hope we have of finding her!" Luna took a deep breath.

The pirate shrugged. "I understand where he's coming from. Pirates don't really have a history of being trustworthy."

"Please continue." Luna aimed a glare at the sobered draconequus, then calmed.

"Well, the only choice we'll be given is to barter with them for her. A frontal assault is not a good idea. I learned that the hard way once." He motioned to his eye patch. "And I'm one of the luckier ones."

Discord shook his head. "Just tell me where they are, and I'll deal with them."

"One more thing- they're waiting for you, sir."


	6. Chapter 5

_Ok, I cannot tell you how much I appreciate all of your reviews. I'm surprised this fic got so much support! Anyways, on with the show!_

First couldn't believe his eyes. The same pony who had escaped him once before was now in Equestria... and he knew where Fluttershy was. He allowed himself a smile. Everything was going according to plan.

Just then, Sombra walked to him and whispered something in his ear. Something that made his jaw drop, then curl back in a snarl. "What do you mean, she's just **_GONE?!_**"

The former king cowered, trying to reach the shadows, only to be denied by the glow of the angry villain's horn. Secretly, he thanked Celestia that Other had left to go torture a small family. "I only mean what I said, she's gone!"

"And how is this possible?"

"I don't know! I don't know all of your enemies!"

First prepared a magical assault... Then stopped. And sniffed the air. He growled. "Of course. She could never leave me alone."

Sombra's ears perked up. "What do you mean, she?"

First gave him a maniacal smile. "My dear little niece."

_Sorry for the short chapter, I decided to just leave this cliffhanger. It might keep you guys wanting more... 3:)_

_Death a la Mode_


	7. Chapter 6

_I just got the most insulting and uninformed review of all time. I quote: _A self insert, jumpy plot, and chapters shorter than a 3rd grader with ADHD. You know a story is bad when you don't have to scroll to read it. _My answer: bite me. My intention was not to have long chapters. I wasn't even planning on having this story go the way it has! This story is simply something that is supposed to keep my readers busy and excited while I work on my BIG project, the Mask of Fear. Also I have Aspergers, not ADHD. My situation is slightly milder then that. That being said, let's get this story going. ACTION!_

La Mode tapped his map. "If my information is correct, she should be in this castle. First and Other will also be there, so we may have to be careful."

Discord huffed. "And if your information is incorrect?" There was a dangerous quality to his voice.

"Then we get more reliable info, and hope for the best." The pirate rubbed his hooves together, glaring at the map. "And trust me, anything I can do to mess their plans up is absolutely fantastic. I still have to get back at them for my eye."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Really? And what was it that they did to your eye, exactly?"

La Mode took the eye patch off, and turned to her, opening both eyes. The left eye was fine, but the right had been carved into, the pattern of a pentagram that had been carved into it. The sight was interesting, if disgusting. "And, as I said, I was one of the luckier ones."

Luna shuddered. "Sorry I asked." Neither she nor Discord could pull their eyes away from his ruined one.

La Mode chuckled darkly, replacing the patch. "You don't know how lucky you are, living in Equestria. You've been kept safe from a lot of ugliness. But no longer. First and Other are in town, and they've brought a lot of it with them."

Discord was about to say something when the door to the cottage opened suddenly, and a dark purple alicorn walked in, followed by a certain yellow pegasus with a pink mane and tail. Fluttershy was shaking and crying, and the alicorn was doing her best to comfort her.

* * *

First walked away from the burning tree in which a zebra named Zecora had made her home, and grinned. Today was a good day indeed. Now on to the next phase: luring them in.

_Alrighty, then. I hope you guys are happy. I'll give you more later. For now, cheers to all of my haters! Watch out, there's more coming! ;)_


	8. Chapter 7

_Next chapter! Time for_ a_ plot twist! I feel evil today! How many people is this gonna tick off?_

Discord sat in the living room, twiddling his thumbs. It had been three days since Fluttershy had returned, and she had been resting in her room the entire time.

La Mode had insisted that he stay close to her. _"I think he may have wanted her to escape, and allowed it to happen. Except that Shocka here broke her out too early. He'll be ticked off, I'm sure."_

Shocka and Luna had been talking in the dining room, and sipping tea. Discord didn't hear much except a few words here and there, such as a place called the DCE, and La Mode's eye. But his ears were waiting to hear another pony, one closer to his heart.

His heart... He gripped his chest, holding back tears. He'd been so worried about her, but now that she'd returned, his heart ached for him to tell her... Tell her...

His thoughts were Interrupted when Zecora raced in, her eyes wide open in fear.

Luna was the first to address her. "What happened, Zecora?"

Zecora answered in her native tongue, and the princesses understood. Discord, however, was confused. "What did she say?"

La Mode, who had been sleeping on the couch, woke up at this point, gripping his bad eye and screaming in pain. Shocka grabbed his shoulders, shaking him with a glare. "Its not real, pirate! Breath!? Breath!"

He regained his composure, panting heavily. "What's happening here?"

Luna tossed him a compass. "We're going to pay First and Other a visit. They stole the Alicorn Amulet."

They quickly decided to get Twilight Sparkle to watch Fluttershy, sent her a letter, left Fluttershy a letter, and exited the cottage. None of them noticed Zecora's eyes flash red, just for a second.


	9. Chapter 8

_Alright, that trolling guest that doesn't have the nerve to say which user he/she is is starting to get nicer. It takes a mental disorder to spawn stories like this? I've never been so honored! :P But anyways, I need to start the next chapter. ROLL FILM!_

As the group approached the castle, La Mode had his hoof on the cutlass strapped to his belt.

Discord pushed the doors open, holding up a ball of light to illuminate the darkened fortress. "I don't see anything."

Luna lit her horn's tip, walking in. "We should split up. Zecora, you go with La Mode. Discord, you go with..." She looked at the newcomer. "I'm so sorry, we forgot to ask you your name."

The other alicorn smiled. "It is quite alright. My name is Shocka."

"Alright. Discord, you go with Shocka."

La Mode turned to the princess. "What about you?"

She smiled. "I can handle myself, thank you."

"Hmm." The pirate entered the castle, lighting a lantern. "I've been in here once before. It's practically a maze, so be careful. You never know what is around the corner."

* * *

**Luna POV-3rd person**

Luna wandered through the castle, carefully checking around corners for the inhabitants. She found a set of stairs that headed down, and followed them. She soon wished she hadn't.

At the bottom of the stairs was a long dark room... But what was in it forced her to stop and force her lunch to stay in her stomach. The bodies of fifty ponies lay strewn about, each of their faces frozen in an expression of fear. At least, those whose faces were still intact.

She quickly resolved to turn around and head back the way she came, but something metallic hit her in the back of the head. She was asleep before she hit the blood covered floor.

* * *

**La Mode POV-3rd person**

The pirate lord held his lantern high, leading the way up to one of the towers. His good eye kept glancing at Zecora, who he felt just wasn't quite right.

Zecora was silent through the entire thing, which creeped him out.

After a few minutes of this, he approached a large wooden door with a dragon shaped knob. "Well, Zecora, you've been quiet for an awfully long time, what do you think of-" He turned around to find that she had disappeared. "Dammit."

The last thing he remembered before he collapsed on the floor was a dull, throbbing pain in the back of his skull.


	10. Chapter 9

_Im not dead, every pony! I just didn't have access to wifi, plus a little drama at home, blah blah blah blah blah. Now, I have noticed that some people in the reviews have stood up for me and this fic. Now, while I thank you guys for the support, I'd also like you to know that hate reviews really don't affect me. I honestly don't give a damn about them. If I respond to them at all, its because they make themselves such easy targets. Plus, this hater's grammar suck, which is just glorious. Anyways, on to the next chapter! Oh, and I also noticed that I may want to change the title and summary of this story. Please leave your suggestions in the reviews. Thank you!_

Discord frowned as he aapproached the center room, which seemed to be a business room of some sort. There was a long, blackened table, and the walls were lined with statues. And these statues... Their eyes seemed to follow him, as if they could see him. He didn't want to know who had carved those things, or if they could actually move.

His eyes narrowed as two unicorns materialized at the table. The first one he saw easily bested Big Mac for sheer muscle mass, but the other one... He could tell this one was the real threat.

First looked up and smiled at the draconequus. "Well, if it isn't Discord, the embodiment of chaos."

"Who are you? Why did you take Fluttershy? What do you want with me?" Discord placed a paw over his mouth, wondering why all of that had spewed out.

The unicorn cocked his head to the side. "Interesting... You do care for the little mortal. Before I answer your questions, please answer mine. Why do you care for her?"

Discord sat down without bothering to ask. If it would give him answers, he supposed he could spare a little time. "I care because she is the one who showed me that being chaotic isn't all there is to life. I care because... Because I love her."

Other sat back, soaking in everyword, and he seemed to show signs of... Doubt?

First smiled imperialistically. "I see. You've gotten soft."

Discord bristled. "What?"

The lean unicorn shook his head. "Take my advice, Discord. Stop playing mortal. Grow up. This entire love thing? It's like a flower... Gone like that."

Discord frowned, thinking for a second. "And you still need to answer my questions."

"Indeed. My name is unpronounceable, but you can call me First. I am one of the remaining World Smiths."

"And where would the others be?"

First looked pointedly at Other. "Why don't you ask him yourself?

" As for why we took the mortal, well, how else would we get your attention? It's not as if you'd listen to us. We want you to join us in eradicating the mortal races."


	11. Chapter 10

_Ok, I'm sorry, but after this chapter I'm putting all fanfics on hold, since I will not have access to WiFi and all that good stuff. Oh and I will be using some of your suggestions on the title and summary. Thank you all for your support. Live long and prosper._

Discord blinked. "I just told you that I was in love with a mortal, and now you want me to wipe her race off the face of the world?"

First shook his head. "Not all of them. Just most. Your love will be safe, unless you betray us."

The draconequus folded his arms, scowling. "And if I don't want to join you?"

First sighed. "I suppose I'll have to use other methods..."

Some of the statues around the table disappeared, revealing ponies tied up and unconscious. Discord stared. "Luna... Shocka... Zecora..." Then his eyes fell on the last pony and his eyes widened. He leapt up and wrapped his paws around First's neck, eyes blazing with fury. "Let her go."

First calmly looked up at him, smiling. "Be careful, Discord. You don't want something to happen to them, would you?"

Discord regained his composure, sitting back down, staring daggers into the unicorn. "If I join, will they be freed?"

"Of course. I am a unicorn of my word." First smiled. "And to show you my good will, I'll even let them go now."

The ropes around the ponies disappeared and they dropped to the floor. Discord got up and ran to Fluttershy, picking her up. Then a thought struck him. "Where's the pirate?"

First's grin widened. "He ran. The coward even helped us capture Zecora."

Discord's eyes blazed again. "When I get my paws on him..."

First laughed. "Do not worry. He has been... Dealt with."

Discord took a calming breath, then looked down at Fluttershy. His heart aches as he stared at her... Wanting so much to just hold her...

The draconequus turned back to the unicorns, his face a stone mask. "I will join."

"Wonderful! Now, run along. We will call when you are needed."

Discord nodded, then grabbed the others and teleported away.

First smiled and stood, walking to the last statue. It disappeared, and in its place was the pirate Lord. He was awake now, his eyepatch missing, and there was blood dripping from his face. But he looked up and glared at his captor. "You lying son of a-"

First slapped him. "You and I have a lot of catching up to do. Or, more appropriately, you and Other have a lot of catching up to do."

La Mode's eyes widened as Other approached, holding a knife and grinning maniacally. The pirate opened his mouth and let out a blood curdling scream.


	12. Chapter 11

_Ok. There are going to be some changes here, such as my pen name. I have decided on a new name, but I am not spoiling it. There will also be new stories up, better ones then this in my opinion. But hey, everyone seems to like this one, so I'll continue it._

_I did not expect this fanfic to get this much hate, or this much support. To my supporters, thank you. To my haters, watch out. There is much more to come._

Fluttershy awoke on the couch in her living room, and looked up to see a very worried Discord staring over her. She tried moving her head, but was forced to remain still by the pounding in her ears. So ,he settled to giving him a sidelong glance. "What... Happened?"

Discord breathed a sigh of relief. "You were knocked out. Are you alright, otherwise?"

She thought for a moment. "It'll be a while before I feel alright moving, but I seem to be OK." Then a thought struck her. "Why are you here?"

"I was worried about you. I thought that you... Wouldn't wake up..." He billed. He wasn't sure if he could say it, not yet.

She looked back up at him again, studying his face. He seemed to be telling the truth so far... But what was this she saw in his eyes? "I said I'm fine, Discord. You don't have to worry."

"I can't help it." Discord sat on his knees now, and used his chaotic powers to shrink so that he could look straight into her eyes. He also held up a bouquet. "I brought flowers for you."

Fluttershy blinked. The flowers were roses... Not exactly a "Get Better" gift. They seemed to be giving a more... Personal message. "They're lovely... But are you sure they're ok for the occasion?"

He blushed slightly. "No, but I brought them the day you disappeared."

Now it was her turn to blush, and she now managed to pick her head up off her pillow. "Um... Thank you, Discord..." She took the roses from his paw, sniffing them.

He looked away momentarily, gulping. It was now or never... "I also wanted to ask you something, Flutters."

She giggled slightly at him saying her nickname. "What is it?"

He looked straight into her eyes, trying to summon up the words. "I... Would you like to... Go on a... Date with me?" He cringed, waiting for her answer.

Fluttershy's face was red and she began stuttering even more then usual. "Discord... I... I don't... I don't know what to say... Y-y-yes..."

Discord blinked. "You'd... You'd actually do that?"

She smiled despite herself, now sitting up. "Yes, I would... I just... Never expected it."

As they now hugged, neither noticed the shadow on the wall. First huffed silently as he left the cottage. Discord was not going to take his advice and grow up. He was going to further their relationship, if possible. Well, that would soon change. He and Discord had eternity. She didn't.

And that pirate. He couldn't be allowed to die. That was how he had escaped last time, through Davy Jones' Locker. But he'd soon wish he could die. Die and end his pain... The unicorn smiled. Yes, this would be fun. Make him immortal... Then make him wish he wasn't.

But Sombra... That pony couldn't be trusted. Besides, his usefulness had expired a while ago. It was time for the Shadow King of the Crystal Empire to die...

Die... That word brought back memories... Faces he'd known... Faces he'd loved as friends and family... Torn apart by mortals... Mortals... Now doomed to die for what they did to them... To his heart...

Her face haunted him. Mocking him and his every move. Almost as if she was still alive, after all these millenia...

First let his anger seep deep into himself and smiled maniacally. The game was on. Now it was the enemy's move.

A/N: Someone may have asked me who the other alicorn, Shocka is. Well, she's a friend's OC which I have permission to use.


	13. Chapter 12

_So sorry for taking so long to update, guys. It's just been really stressful in the real world. But, hey! I'm still up and at them! So, here's the next chapter. Live long and prosper._

Captain Death a la Mode woke, shaking and groaning. Every inch of his body was sore from all of the torture he'd endured. If only he could end this... Escape the pain that was driving him insane.

He was chained to a wall, covered in his own sweat and blood. His left wing was now torn and useless. No amount of magic would ever grant him the power of flight again. Not that he used it that much, anyways.

And his eye... The eye he hid from almost every pony... That symbol had been recarved in it, and it still bled. He should be dead now... But he had a feeling First had taken care of that problem.

He looked up at the tiny barred window. It was dawn. Almost time for Other to come in and give him more hell.

He looked back down and sighed, wishing that some pony would find him and free him from this. But for now, he was at the mercy of these maniacs. He kept his hope, however. Soon, he'd find a way to escape. Soon... Soon...

* * *

First took a sip of his tea and sighed. This waiting... It was becoming unbearable. If only the enemy would make their move... Then it would be his turn...

"Be careful what you wish for, World Smith." A pale bat mare wearing a suit similar to La Mode's was sitting at the other end of the table. Funny... She wasn't there a second ago...

First straightened in his seat, glaring at her. "Oracle."

"First." She bowed her head in respect, defiance and rage showing in her eyes. "Where is my son?"

"The one you're forbidden to speak to?" First chuckled as she flinched. "He's having a hell of a time. I could show you... Oh, wait, that would mean he'd have to be asleep."

The Oracle took a deep breath as her hoof gripped the cutlass by her side. "Where. Is. He. Where is your own flesh and blood?"

First rolled his eyes. "My host's flesh and blood, you mean." He stood up. "I'll show you, then."


End file.
